


Tattoo

by 0pluto0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0pluto0/pseuds/0pluto0
Relationships: 双叶年上





	Tattoo

十二月三十一日 晚八点

叶修隔着纯黑的蚕丝领巾能看到隐约的烛光，双手反背着被领带缠在一起。  
屋内很安静，棉质睡裤落地的声响格外清晰。  
那是叶秋，在脱他的衣服。  
手探进内裤，抚上蛰伏的器官，指甲划过沟壑试图将其叫醒。内裤被勾掉，叶秋俯下身，将落下的头发别在耳后，轻轻含住了熟悉的器官，先是一个头部，接着是大半个性器。龟头被柔软的舌头垫住，顶到紧致的咽喉，叶修听得到叶秋的闷哼。这不是个好受的过程，以往叶修舍不得叶秋做这个，但现在“受制于人”。  
叶秋并不熟练，尖尖的虎牙偶尔会划过口腔内的性器，舌尖隔开下齿微微翘着，随着放松喉咙的动作偶尔触碰，龟头被吞进咽喉，狭窄的通道一下下卡住敏感的部位。叶修自问极力克制着才没射在叶秋嘴里。  
叶秋终究是坚持不了很久，靠在叶修腿边喘息，濡湿的头发贴在叶修腿根，叶修都想象得到他绯红的眼角。  
没多久，叶修隐约看得到叶秋起身，看得到叶秋舔湿自己的手指，挤了润滑剂探往后穴，接着就可以听到叶秋不掩饰的轻哼和逐渐加大的水声。

那个地方是好看的红色，沾了水性的润滑竟有种晶莹的感觉，两根细白的手指被红色吞进吐出，叶秋伏在叶修肩头低喘，耳廓都泛着红。  
叶秋额头抵着叶修肩膀，一手搂着叶修肩膀，一手扶着沉甸甸的性器抵上半开的穴口，毫不留情的坐了下去。  
“啊！”  
是痛的，这和每次都不一样，叶秋有点发抖。  
“慢慢的。”  
叶修偏头，唇碰到叶秋发烫的耳朵，被叶秋追着吻上来，下身不知死活的抬起，又重重落下。  
叶修舌尖轻舔着叶秋的舌根，有点痒，叶秋喜欢。  
叶秋跪在叶修身侧，两人的腿贴得死紧，不要命的起伏很快夺了叶秋的力气。  
叶秋伸手去解叶修手上的结，他抖得厉害，叶修还不怀好意的躲，气得叶秋咬叶修舌尖。  
“你确定解开吗？”  
叶修存了坏心思。  
“解开可就压不住我了。”  
“现在也压不住啊。”  
叶秋贴在叶修耳边，热气全扑在了耳根。  
叶修无声笑了，手下用力挣开了绑他的领带。叶秋本就打的活节，什么时候挣脱，全看叶修心思。  
叶秋伸手勾下叶修蒙眼的领巾，入眼就是叶秋透着粉色的肩——叶秋只穿了oversize的短袖T，领子大的扯一下就会露出肩膀。  
叶修勾住叶秋腿弯将人抱了起来，体内的性器随着动作到了更深的地方，叶秋的本意是去床上，但叶修将他的后背抵上了墙。  
“这么勾引我想过后果吗？”叶修喘气有些急，眼底都泛着火。  
叶秋后穴不受控制的收缩着，刚刚的放肆招来的是欲火焚心，他现在只想要被亲哥哥狠狠地进入占有。  
重力使叶修性器整根进入到殷红的后穴，叶修甚至更往里顶了顶。  
“哥…想要…”  
叶秋没什么力气，后穴里的器物夺走了他的一切思考能力，满心满眼都是眼前这个人和后穴的东西。  
“搂紧。”  
叶修也是忍红了眼，性器一下下捣进心上人的后穴，耳边叶秋的一声声哥哥和呻吟只会增强他的欲望，性器又急又重的刺进穴心。  
“哥…太深了！”  
叶秋的尖叫换来的是更深更重的鞭挞，深喉的感觉还在，叶秋感觉被叶修从后穴一路操进了咽喉。  
“去床上…去床上好不好…”  
叶修没有回答，回答他的是后穴仍在肆虐的性器和叶修急重的喘息。  
叶秋身前的性器挺直着，摩擦在叶修下腹部，已经不需要借助任何的抚弄，叶秋感觉后穴都被操薄了一层，叶修却用拇指堵住了宣泄的出口。  
“等等我好不好。”  
叶秋已经不会回答了，只是哽咽着点头，发出的都是气音。  
“好”  
叶修打了叶秋屁股两巴掌，没有留力，很快粉白的臀肉就浮起了鲜红的手印，痛觉徒增了情欲，叶秋的喘息更控制不住，叶修的动作越来越快，放开了堵住叶秋的手。  
性器在深处射出，只要脱离就会流出，不借助任何抚弄，叶秋在叶修的手心释放出来。  
叶修在床边坐下，叶秋正抱着他的脖子急促的喘息。  
谁也没有停下的意思，叶秋眼里都是泪，眼角通红：  
“可以用一个小东西，我还有个礼物给你。”  
“新年惊喜？”  
身侧就是抽屉，叶修还是心疼爱人，挑捡了个小小的，带着尖尖恶魔尾巴的跳蛋。  
体内的性器已经半硬，叶秋坐在叶修怀里：  
“你不拆礼物吗？”  
叶秋也有一丝难耐，刚刚做的太凶后穴还敏感着，微微剐蹭都是快感。  
“不急”  
跳蛋被叶修放在了一旁，叶秋被叶修按进了柔软的羽绒被，嫣红的菊穴张缩着，叶修叼住叶秋的喉结就是一个吻痕，下身再次挺进温柔乡，穴肉被操服，丝丝缕缕缠上侵犯者，叶秋肩头露着，任由叶修在上面留下痕迹，叶修深知叶秋敏感处，颈侧被重点照顾的同时下身重重插进叶秋身体。  
后穴没有放松的时间，刚刚射进来的精液被带出又一同插进，已经在穴肉边缘泛出了白沫。叶秋只有一声声喊哥哥的份儿，嗓音都黏糊着，感觉要被弄坏了却还催促着要叶修用力，要他快些。  
“还要吗？”  
叶修看他眼光都涣散了，慢下来吻他的脸。  
“不知道...我不知道…”  
叶秋打着颤，被叶修的吻安抚。细白的手攥住T恤下摆向上拉：  
“礼物。”  
叶修的呼吸瞬间更加沉重，叶秋不知道什么时候弄了个淫纹，血红的枝桠血红的叶，花瓣向上逐渐变浅，赫然是一朵横放的鲜红玫瑰花。  
献祭般的礼物。  
“你知道这是什么吗？”  
叶修的眼睛红了，满眼都是叶秋和那朵叶秋送他的玫瑰。  
“昨天看到的，我不喜欢那些图案，就弄了这个，反正我只勾引你。”  
叶秋声音还是黏的  
“接下来我可不一定控制得住自己。”  
叶修拇指抚过叶秋脸颊，这是在问他还可不可以了。  
“随便你…”  
叶秋吻了吻叶修手心。  
叶修青筋暴起，只一下就撕开了叶秋不如不穿的白衣，小巧的跳蛋被塞进后穴，叶修没给他缓和的时间，尾尖上的功率被开到最大，跳蛋像个小马达一样震动，线连接着的尾尖都在颤动，叶修也顶进去，叶秋后穴还敏感着，小玩具同时刺激着两个人的神经，叶修也发出难耐的闷哼，掐着叶秋的腰逼他坐起，跳蛋嗡嗡震动着摩擦穴心，叶秋被叶修紧紧禁锢着挣也挣不开，他感觉已经被叶修操透操坏了，像是自己真的多了个器官，被叶修带着那个小东西操进内腔，在玫瑰上顶出了凸起。  
叶秋被叶修按着腿根操进了床里，殷红的，已经无法合拢的穴口朝上，家里绿植和叶修被烛光映照的影子都倒映在墙上和叶秋身上，  
“你这的颜色比那花都红”  
叶修吻上叶秋的唇，红热的性器又急又快的捣入后穴，是恐怖的深度，叶秋觉得自己真的要被活活做死了。  
反攥住被子的手爆出青筋，快感太强了，叶修进的太快太深，嗡嗡作响的跳蛋还在里面震动，叶秋被攥着的腿根都泛了青，叶秋已经看不清身前的人，耳旁嗡嗡作响，只有后穴剩下了被捅穿的感觉，叶秋哭喊着叫哥哥都没用，直到叶修按着他的脖子咬上他的颈侧射在深处的同时叶秋喊了一声。  
“叶修，停下！”

叶修搂紧了怀里不住痉挛急喘的叶秋。  
“秋儿…秋儿…怎么样…”  
叶秋靠着叶修许久才缓过来，埋头把自己塞进叶修怀里。  
“还好…”  
叶秋嗓子哑的厉害，叶修捋了捋叶秋略长的头发。  
“抱歉…没控制住。”  
叶秋靠着他露出一张小脸：  
“没关系，很舒服。”  
“哥，新年快乐。”  
叶秋被叶修抱去清理的时候昏昏沉沉的好像看到叶修拿了什么东西，但他实在太累，昏睡了过去。

叶秋没说的是，他爱死了叶修吻他纹身的样子，像是衔着玫瑰，跟他求婚。


End file.
